A Tale Of A Dancer
by solar static rules
Summary: Taylor Lester is a dancer but she will do any thing for money... ,phil lester ,Dan Howell (phan) ,Alex day , Carrie hope fletcher , jack and Finn harries , Sam pepper and a lot more youtubers! And a little Gerard way .ps stop with the harsh comments , im not a professional writer im just a teenager that needed to get this story off my laptop
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Of A Dancer

Part 1

Taylor slipped out of the mans arms silently and slid her dress and jacket on.  
She took the money that he left for her on table ,slipped on her shoes and walked out into the cold London night .  
She had no idea who that man was , she never needed to know who most of the men were only if they payed well.

This one did.

She stuffed the two 50 pound notes into her pocket and took out her phone and rung Phil

"hey phil ,I need a ride " she said quietly  
"Taylor ,where have you been?Me and Dan were worried !"  
"I'm sorry ,I should have left a note or something ...I've been with a client..."  
"dan will pick you up just tell us where you are... When you get home we need to have a talk"  
She quickly gave him the address and hung up.

She hated when her brother did this , he was trying to make her stop selling her self to men , he didn't want to see his little sister hurt time and time again when these guys took it to far. But it was their main source of money  
Taylor knew it and phil knew it.

Dan stopped the car in front of her, she jumped in quickly.

"hey" she said  
"hey , are you ok?"  
"just a few cuts , my arm is pretty bruised "  
He sighed " we'll get you cleaned up at home"  
A few silent minutes pasted  
"how angry is Phil ?"  
"how angry would you be if your little sister slept with random men for money?"  
"very "  
He nodded  
"I got 100 pounds today"  
He nodded again.  
She rested her head on his shoulder as he drove them home .

They arrived home and Phil dragged taylor into the bathroom

"Phil I just want to sleep" she moaned  
He said nothing and stripped her of her jacket .  
"Taylor ,why?"  
She didnt reply  
He cleaned and bandaged the cuts on her arms and back  
"he had long nails..."  
"go to bed Taylor its late"  
She nodded a went to bed

"was she ok? " Dan asked as Phil sat down next to him on the couch  
"yeah ,she's been worse.." tears welled in his eyes  
"aww baby come here,it's ok " Dan said hugging Phil as he sobbed quietly  
"it's my fault " he sobbed  
"Phil it isn't your fault"  
"yes it is , she shouldn't be like this -"  
"shhhh Phil ,it's not .you've been taking care of her since you were 18. That's four years"  
Phil continued to cry so Dan took him to bed

*the next morning*

Taylor sat at the table eating breakfast as Dan walks out of his and Phil's room

"goodmorning" he says  
"morning"  
"am I dropping you off at school today?"  
"yeah I guess ...I don't like disappointing Phil "  
"I know , I know . He really does care about you "  
She nodded, Dan did all ways seem to make her see sense even when her parents were alive

She arrived at school to find her friend Carrie waiting at the front gates

Carrie was a very happy ,bubbly person . She had very curly blonde hair ,so much unlike Taylor's straight black hair ,she was one of Taylor's only friends.

"hey!" Carrie smiled and hugged Taylor who winced  
"oh sorry.."  
"it's ok Carrie ,I'm just a bit sore"  
"ok ,hey am I still staying at your place tonight?"  
"um yeah , I'm not taking any clients tonight so it's fine"  
Carrie smiled "come on we're gonna be late for dance!"

The two ran to the dance room , only stoping to say hi to their friend Alex .

"so no class today?" Taylor asked  
"nope,just dance for this week" Carrie laughed ,their school didn't care if you went to class if you were in competing school club, their school is messed up!.

Dance was a long and painful day for Taylor .  
She leaned on Carrie as they waited for Dan or Phil to pick them up .

Just as Dan pulled up in front of them a voice called out from behind them "hey whore ! I need a favor"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"hey whore! I need a favor"  
Taylor turned around .  
A boy with black hair and a leather jacket stood behind them  
"what did you just call me?" Taylor said slowly  
Dan got out of the car and was now standing next to her .

"I called you a whore!, now are you going to help me or not?" the boy smirked

Taylor's eyes were an inferno of anger  
"how dare you insult me like that!" she screamed and went to hit him but found that her hands were being held behind her back by Carrie .

The boy walk up close to her  
"insult ? I was just stating your profession "  
Taylor kicked him in the groin and he fell to his knees  
Dan grabbed her feet as she struggled .  
"let me go ! Let me fuck that peasant up!" she screamed as Carrie and Dan put her in the car ,she hit her head on the way in .

Carrie hopped in the front set and Dan started to drive off  
"who was that?" he asked  
" his names Gerard . He's the new American kid" carrie answered

Taylor sat in the back sat in the back set with her hand on her head  
"fuck I think its gonna bruise " she said  
"well that's one more thing that I'll have to explain to your brother" Dan mumbled " it's a good thing he's learning to become a doctor or you would be dead by now" he added  
"true "

"Taylor oh my god what happened to your head?!" Phil exclaimed looking at the already going purple bruise .

"babe it's ok ,she just hit her head on the car " Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil's waist  
"how did she-" Dan cut him off with a quick kiss  
"I will explain later"  
"ok"

Carrie and Taylor walked into Taylor's room and went looking for the air bed which refused to be found  
"I give up!" Taylor said jumping onto her bed  
Carrie sat next to her on the bed  
"well I'll sleep on the couch then" she smiled and checked her phone .  
"who is it ?" Taylor asked  
"oh just Alex "  
"you guys go out or something?"  
"What? No , I mean he's Alex day and I'm just Carrie ..."  
" 'just Carrie?' ,your one of the most talented people I know!"  
"thanks"  
"anyway ,what did he say?"  
"oh he wants to know if I wanna go to the movies tomorrow . I don't kno-"  
"you're going!"  
"but Tom -"  
"I'll tell him your going to the movies with me , Phil and Dan !"  
Carrie smiled "thanks Tay"  
"you are welcome!" Taylor said getting off the bed and taking a bow.

*the next day*

Phil sat on the couch ,dans head in his lap ,watching tv . It was a sunny saturday afternoon .

Taylor staggered threw the door , she was pale ,very pale and bleeding .

She smiles and holds up a bunch of crumpled notes in her hands before she falls to the floor.  
Phil and Dan both ran to her  
"Taylor ,Taylor wake up! Get up!" Dan yelled  
"oh god ,oh god, oh god, oh god" Phil repeated as they dragged her into the bath .  
Taylor woke up as they started to strip her  
"stop it , you can't see me naked" she moaned  
"Taylor im your brother and me and Dan are both gay ,we're not gonna look at you in that way!"  
She glared at Phil .

The two patched her up noticing the cuts around her ankles and wrists

"what happened?" Dan asked  
She mumbled something about handcuffs and four guys.  
"I don't want you to leave the flat for two weeks Taylor " Phil said angrily  
"but I've got sch-"  
"I don't care .no school ,no dance , no... Work for two weeks . Am I clear ?"  
She nodded then fainted again. Dan picked her up and carried her to her bed where the dressed and tucked her into bed.  
"wow ,we're only 22 and we're basically parents to a 16 year old girl" Phil said  
"yeah ..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N(wow , thank you guys for following! Please review and ill upload soon.

love ya)

Part 3

Taylor woke with a start  
"damn nightmares" she muttered and looked at her clock.  
11:30AM  
She wrapped a blanket around her self and wondered into the kitchen where Phil and Dan were crushing cookies.  
" die! Die! Die! "  
"they have feelings! They have feelings!"  
She couldn't help but laugh .  
It would have been a crime not to .  
They looked up  
"morning,what are you guys doing ?"  
"BAKING!" they said at the same time  
"ok..." she went and sat down  
She almost sat in the lazy boy but she never sat there.  
Never , since the day she came home to find Dan and Phil going at it on that chair.  
It scared her for life .

"where did you put the money I had yesterday?" she asked  
"it's on the shelf in your room, don't worry"  
"yeah I meant to give it to you guys any way " she ran grabbed it and gave it to Phil  
"no , Taylor im not taking it"  
"Phil ,it's 250 pounds . Your gonna fucken take that money!"  
He went quiet  
"I'm not taking it ,I'll put it in the bank tomorrow to help you save for university "  
"no ph-"  
"save it ,trust me on this please " he said quietly  
She didn't want to make Phil up set so she quietly cocooned her self in blankets .  
There was a knock at the door.  
"err did we invite anyone round?" asked Dan  
"it could just be pj or criss..." phil said opening the door  
"um hi , is Taylor home?" a boy said  
"yeah she is ,I'm sorry I don't believe we've met"  
"oh I'm Gerard way"  
"Phil Lester ,Taylor's brother"  
Dan walked over to the door  
"ah Phil this is the guy that called Tay a whore" he whispered  
"yes I am , I came over to apologize to her"  
Phil and Dan looked at each other then moved so Gerard could come in  
"Taylor a boy has come over to see you" phil said  
"who is it?" she asked beneath her cocoon of blankets  
"a boy named Gerard "  
She froze  
"um Phil Dan ,could I talk to gerard in private please"  
Phil and Dan each nodded and left the room.

Gerard sat next to Taylor on the couch  
"look ,I'm really sorry about what I called you the other day , but I was wondering if I could still catch you on the favor" he said  
"wow ,you really are a peasant aren't you?"  
"yeah I guess I am " he moved closer to her  
"well your out of luck because I'm not to leave this flat for two weeks!"  
"oh it can wait"  
"what do you want from me Gerard ?"  
"I need you to pretend to go out with me"  
"why?"  
"because I'm the freaky new kid and I'm trying to get a higher status at school"  
"what's in it for me?"  
"money ,a lot of it"  
"how much is a lot ?"  
"560 pounds "  
"fine tell me what to do and I'll do it ,ok?"  
"yeah but you can't tell any one it's fake "  
"only if you don't tell anyone what my profession is!" her voice was dripping in venom  
"deal ,see you later ... Babe" he whispered in her ear before quickly leaving .  
Phil and Dan slowly emerge from the hall  
"what happened? " Phil asked  
"he wanted a favor..."  
She slowly explained everything to them  
"are you really going to do it?" Dan asked  
"I've got to that its a lot of money"  
"Taylor ..."  
" Dan..."  
She looked at Phil , he was thinking it over  
"do what will you be doing?" Phil asked  
"just hanging out with him I guess ..."  
"Taylor I don't approve of what you do for money and I know I tell you this all the time . But don't do anything you don't want to do"  
"yeah , I know Phil "  
Dan looked at both of them  
It was clear that nether of them wanted to continue the conversation .  
"so who wants to bake?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"CARRIE!" Taylor yelled and hugged her friend as she walked threw the door  
"hey we're here too!" Alex said coming in side the flat with Charlie .  
"sorry ,I've been stuck in this flat for week and a half now, I've been so lonely !"  
They sat down on the couch  
"really? I would have imagined your boyfriend would have came round"  
"how do you kn-"  
"some other kids told us" he replied  
"well that's my 'big news' gone" Taylor sighed

"he called you a whore ,why would you go out with him?" Carrie asked  
"you all promise not to fucken tell anyone on earth?"  
They all nodded  
She sighed" he's paying me..."  
"so he a client?" asked Charlie  
"yes kind of"  
They nodded knowingly .  
"does this mean you won't be 'working'?" Alex asked ,they had all seen Taylor at one point hurt from the men she slept with  
"yeah it does ,just until this is over"  
" when you coming back to school?" asked Charlie  
"um tomorrow ,why ?"  
"oh we heard the was a party over at the Harries twins house . They invited you and us ,we were going to see if you wanted to go"  
"party +Harries twins= booze which for me means a good night out"  
They all smiled

*the next day*

The only way you could describe Taylor's clothing sometimes was that she dressed like a emo amine girl. She was wearing a black and silver marching parade dress that pleated out from her waist and came down to 5 inches above her knee ,some matching black and silver ankle boots along with her silver leopard print eye makeup .

She met up with Gerard at her locker .  
"hey babe" he smiled  
"oh hey" she replied  
She saw that people were starting to look over. taylor never dated anyone and she was known for that ,they wanted to know if Gerard had lied or was telling the truth.  
Taylor smiled ,threw her arms around Gerard's neck and pressed her lips against his .  
The people around them started whispering ,Taylor was very well known so news like this would spread fast.  
After a few uncomfortable minutes of making out with Gerard She broke away from him and smiled ,taking his hand the two ran off to an now abandoned classroom .  
"good enough ?" she asked  
"prefect "  
"are you going to the twins party tonight?"  
"yeah I'll go" he said his face drawing closer to hers  
"um Gerard no ones around"  
"I know that " his lips where too close to hers  
"stop it ,please just stop it"  
He stepped back  
"I-Im sorry " he mumbled  
She stood there playing with her waist long hair  
"it's ok ,you are paying me to be your girl friend..."  
"yeah I guess I am... So no class to say?" he asked  
"yep "  
They stood in silence for a few minutes .  
" your eyes are very blue" Gerard noted in fact he quite liked the color of her eyes .  
"thanks I get them from my mum " she said quietly  
Silence again  
Gerard pulled a sketch book and pencil out of his bag and begin to draw  
"what are you doing?"  
"drawing you ,so could you keep kinda still " the American instructed she stood as still as she could .  
Ten minutes later he had finished  
"can I have a look?" Taylor asked  
"yeah sure..." Taylor rushed over to look at it.  
"wow..." he had drawn her in perfect detail that at first glance it could have been a photo .  
The drawing was of her leaning against her locker as she did every morning while waiting for people to come to school.

"Gerard its amazing !"  
"thanks..."  
It really was amazing Taylor had never had someone draw her before.

Gerard smiled at her expression which was filled with wonder and delight .

"come on people are gonna wonder where we are!" she took his hand and ran out into the halls .


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Carrie and Alex walked the halls of their high school ,hand in hand making their way to lunch.  
They past Charlie talking to a girl with short black hair, Alex flashed him a thumbs up and continued walking.

They reached their table and Alex sighed  
"I'll be right back" he said and leaned out the window  
"hey, could you stop mouth raping Taylor! ,we're trying to eat!" he yelled  
"it's not rape if she likes it " Gerard smirked and walked in clutching Taylor's hand  
Carrie shuttered ,she really hated Gerard  
"sooo what's up?" Taylor asked  
"nothing much, are you gonna stay at the twins house tonight?" Carrie asked  
Taylor and the harries twins had known each other since birth!  
Their parents had been friends so they grew up together ,they were like brothers to Taylor .  
"depends how pissed I am" she answered moving slightly in Gerard's lap.  
"so um Gerard ,will you be coming with us?" Alex asked picking at his food  
"I guess so" Gerard replied leaning his head in the crook of Taylor's neck.  
Alex didn't know how much of this fake lovey stuff he could take ,he noticed Carrie wasn't eating.  
"whats wrong love?" he asked  
"nothing, I'm just no feeling too good" she said ,he hugged her  
"do you want to go to the nurse?"  
"yeah..."  
Alex threw a arm around her shoulders said good bye to Gerard and Taylor and took Carrie to the nurse .  
Taylor and Gerard sat there at the table not knowing what to do or say.  
They had eaten before hand and now had nothing to do...

"come on let's take a walk " Taylor said getting off Gerard and taking his hand.  
They where at the back of the school when Gerard quickly and lightly pushed Taylor into a corner.  
"Gerard what are you doing?"  
"close your eyes"  
"wait why?"  
"Please just close your eyes" he pleaded and she did what she was told  
He couldn't help him self and pressed his lips against hers,he waited for the moment when she would pull away but she didn't .  
She too was enjoying the kiss and soon what started as a small kiss built up to a passionate one .  
Gerard slipped his tongue into her mouth ,and within minutes her legs were around his waist and he was holding her up against the wall .  
It wasn't until someone let out a small squeak that they stopped ,a small girl with long pink hair along with Taylor's friend laim stood a few meters behind them .  
Gerard didn't let Taylor down he just simply apologized to laim and the girl he called leda and waited for them to leave ,which they did rather quickly .  
He returned his gaze back to Taylor .  
"I think we better go , it's almost time to leave" she said and Gerard let her down gently and watched her run off .  
the truth was that he didn't need a girl friend to get higher ranks in this school , he just wanted Taylor from the moment he first set eyes on her . To him she was amazing and he needed to have her in every way,even if he had to pay her for it...

A/N: sorry about the short chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

*later that day*  
8:24 PM

Gerard and Taylor arrived at the twins party  
"SIS!" they yelled hugging her when they answered the door  
"hey guys " she laughed  
"oh who's this?" Finn asked  
"um this is my boyfriend Gerard , Gerard this is Finn and jack they are kinda like my brothers"  
"kinda? The only way we're not siblings is blood" jack laughed and let them in  
"are you two staying tonight?" jack asked  
"um yeah I guess" Taylor said with a quick glance at Gerard who shrugged  
"Kay , um tay you know where everything is if you two um-"  
"jack!" she yelled causing Finn and jack to burst into a fit of laugher

They basically lived to embarrass Taylor .

Taylor and Gerard walked into the house full of loud drunk teenagers.

"TAY TAY!" a guy yelled  
Taylor turned to see Sam pepper walking towards her  
He smiled and hugged her  
"hey Sammy " she giggled ,Taylor had liked sam for years now but could never admit it . He was too good of a friend  
"woah ,so you do go out with Gerard?"  
"yeah"  
"well be good to her mate, i'll see you two later" he gave Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"what's up with him?" Gerard hissed over the loud music  
"nothing he's just a friend" she replied grabbing a shot and taking it straight away, she was not planing on staying sober .

A few hours later the two were wasted and making out on the couch .  
"what does she see in him?" Sam complained to a very drunk jack  
"I don't know man, he's a good artist I heard maybe that's it" his voice slurred slightly and he leaned against his sober friend  
"yeah maybe... I just wish she could see me the way I see her"  
A thought jumped into jacks head "hey I'll give you 30 pounds if you kiss Sid "  
Sam smiled "show me the money" he laughed and they walked up to jacks room to find the lizard.

Taylor and Gerard's make out session started to get a bit heated  
"guys get a room!" Finns drunken voice yelled and the two took his advice and continued in Taylor's room ...

*the next morning*

Taylor woke up to find she was in her underwear and had a pounding head ache  
"oh fuck please don't say I slept with him " she whispered and pulled some sweat pants and a jumper on and raced down stairs to find the four boys (Gerard ,Finn ,jack and Sam ) in a heated conversation about Gerard's art .

"have you seen these?" Finn exclaimed shoving the book into her hands .  
There was the sketch he had done of her yesterday morning and a few more all of them of Taylor .  
There was one of her talking to the twins ,one of her and carrie dancing ,one of her with Sid on her head ,and the last one was just of her and Sam hugging .  
They were all beautiful.

"they are so amazing!" Sam said to Gerard  
"thank you ,I think I drew most of them last night..."  
She sat on the chair between Sam and Gerard  
"fiiiiinnnnnnnn" she moaned  
"what Tay?" he replied  
"have you got any pain killers?"  
"yeah their in the bathroom " he replied sleepily  
"I'll get them " Sam sighed and walked to the bathroom  
"thank you Sammy " she said as he handed them to her  
"it's ok " he replied

"when did I have Sid on my head?" she asked confused  
"ohhhh I put him on your head when you were talking to Liam , you just started laughing you did take him off" jack laughed  
"I was hammered . I don't remember anything from last night !"  
"you were you kept saying you loved everyone and hugging me" Sam said  
"oh sorry" she said embarrassed

Gerard glared at Sam briefly

"hey we're gonna run up the road for breakfast , what do you guys want?" Finn asked and after everyone demanded what the wanted him jack and Sam drove up to the shop.

"did I sleep with you last night ?" she asked urgently  
"no ,we got to your room and you fell asleep , I slept on the air bed.." gerard replied "do you and Sam have a thing going on?" he asked  
"not that I know of..." she checked her phone 4 texts two from Phil and Dan ,one from Carrie and one from Alex .  
She read them ,Dan and Phil were staying at pjs house for a few days and Carrie had borrowed her jacket so she and Alex had texted Taylor .

The three guys walked threw the door and dropped takeout bags on the table  
"breakfast is served!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

A/N:im writing this from taylors  
Point of view ,ENJOY

Today is one of the few lucky days I get now.  
I don't have to be mouth raped by Gerard week! , he and his brother have gone to new jersey to visit their grandma for a week.  
And today I'm at Sams flat.  
"whatcha wanna do?" he asks from in the kitchen  
"hmm I dont know , go for a walk?" I suggest ,he agrees and we walk to the park

"so how are you and Gerard?" he asks  
"we're ok , I don't think it's gonna last..."  
" you've never really been the dating type,have you?"  
"yeah I havent,really "  
"would you go out with any one after him?" he asks  
I stop confused "I don't know, why?" I ask  
"no reason ,hey look there's jack and Finn" he said pointing over at them . Their buying food out of a truck, we looked at each other and smiled.  
We snuck up behind them ,I jumped on Finns back and Sam did the same to jack who crumpled under the unexpected weight  
"you two are so cheeky !" jack said getting up and dusting himself off  
Sam and I laughed , finn looked over his shoulder at me "you gotta get down tay, I need to hold my food"he laughed  
"aww but I like the view " I complained getting off of him ,I am a lot shorter than the three  
"im sure San can carry you" he said  
Sam shrugged so I jumped on his back .

My nose scrunched up when I caught the smell of burgers .

The twins were happily eating burgers and chips as they walked with us.  
"I don't understand ,how you two just don't eat meat, if it was me it would be like -"  
"yeah Finn we know , you tell this ever time we get something to eat " Sam replied tiredly .

We all walked for a while talking about nothing of importance ,me still clinging to Sam .  
It was times like these that I loved the most.  
I had jumped off Sam about 20 minutes when Phil rang

"hey Phil "  
"hi Taylor "  
"what's up?"  
"um it's Dan and my anniversary today-"  
"oh shit , happy anniversary!"  
"thanks... So could you stay at someone's house tonight?..." I caught what he was hinting at .  
"yeah sure, have a good time !" I laughed and hung up.  
"could I stay at someone's house tonight?"  
The twins smiled at Sam who blushed.  
"um you could stay at my house?" he said  
"oh thanks Sam " I smiled

Soon it became dark and the twins went home .  
Sam and I wandered back to his house , " um I'll sleep on the couch , you can have my bed" he said sitting next to me on the couch  
"oh thanks Sammy " I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched tv for a while .  
I got up and stretched "I'm gonna get changed " I said walking into his room . Almost everyone I know has some of my clothes at their house , I change into some night shorts , a shirt and one of sams jumpers .

"is that mine?" he asks when I sit back down  
"yeah , it's fucken cold" I complain  
He rolls his eyes and holds open his arms which I accept gladly .some weird romance show comes on and I suddenly wonder what's going threw sams head, I want to say something but I don't know what...  
"can I ask you something ?" I blurt  
"yeah, what's up?"  
"I think I really like one of my best friends and I don't know what to do"  
He thinks for a second  
"do something to surprise him ,and most importantly tell him" I quickly gathered up all of my courage and kissed Sam And oddly he kisses me back  
"surprised?"  
"very " he breathes and kiss's me again .  
Soon I'm stripped of his jumper and him of his shirt exposing his tattoos, when he breaks away  
"We shouldn't be doing this your still with Gerard "  
"yeah, can you keep a secret?"  
He nods  
"he's paying me to date him. None of it is real " I watch his reaction ,at first he's shocked then smiles  
"so ,if your not with him what about me?" he asks  
"Sam you know what I do for a living right?"  
"yeah" he say quietly "Phil told me you stopped"  
"im trying it's not easy , people pay me a lot "  
"so ,again how about me?"  
"sure , why not?" I laughed

Today is a good day


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Good girl jessamine!" Taylor sang as the ten year old completed a routine . Jessamine smiled  
"am I better than last time ?" she asked in her little Scottish accent  
"much better" she checked her watch ,jessamines lesson was up .  
"I've got to go see you next week" said to the little girl who said goodbye and happily skipped around the room, She went to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder , mr Stewart .  
She cringed as She turned around and he smiled.  
"Taylor do you mined coming back tomorrow ,and giving me a few lessons?" he smiled , his wife was in the room.  
"no I'm sorry im a bit busy tomorrow "  
His wife left.  
"I'll pay you extra"  
"I don't want to do this anymore " she whispered  
"well if you change your mind , there's a lot of money in it for you" he said persuasively .  
She turned around and left Walking to the flat.

Phil was on the couch with a blanket, and Dan was still at work.  
She went and sat next to her brother.  
"hey, what's on?" she asked  
"Buffy !" he replied cheerfully , she sat down. Most episodes of Buffy had spike in them so she happily watched it.

She phone beeped , a text from Gerard . Ever since she had told him about her and Sam he had become very clingy .  
She answered the text and continued watching Buffy .

"why are you not at uni?" Taylor asked  
"I was , lessons finished early today"  
"cool"  
"how was jessamine?"  
"good , she's getting better!"

*next day*

Taylor woke up and got changed , she grabbed her phone scribbled a note for phil and left it on the table and left to take a run .  
She past mr Stewart's house and found him soon running along side her.  
"up for the offer ?" he asked  
Taylor stopped dead in her tracks  
"like I said before , I don't do that anymore-"  
"I don't care what you said" his voice grew cold Taylor stepped away from him  
"get away from me" she said harshly  
He stepped closer to her pushing into an ally way, she ran but he was just as fast .  
She was just about to scream when a hand came to her head and she fall to the ground knocked out.

Mr Stewart smirked at her helpless body, he was planning on using her wether she liked it or not...

Taylor woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by people , Dan and phil arguing with a doctor , Carrie Alex and Charlie sitting in the seats next to the door , the twins and Gerard standing at the foot of the bed and Sam sitting on a chair next to the bed holding her hand.  
"what happened she asked when everyone bombarded her with " your awake!" " are you ok?" " who did it?"  
" Taylor you were raped..." Phil said sickly

A/N(I'm really sorry about the short chapter!)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 7 Taylor burst into tears . "who were you with Taylor?" Gerard said coldly "m-mr Stewart , I went for a run and he followed me. It's my fault-" "no it's not Taylor " Carrie and Sam said at the same time. "it is , I should of just did what he asked. We wouldn't all be here and..." she trailed off when she saw the twins , Gerard and Phil and Dan all nod to each other. One by one they left , Gerard didn't say a word, Phil and Dan hugged Taylor "we'll be back soon" phil whispered "where are you going?" she asked he didn't reply , both of the twins hugged her , but when Finn when to pull away Taylor tightened her grip on him . "where are you guys going?" "tay its going to be al-" "Where are you going? I swear if any of you guys get hurt I'll -" "we're not the ones that will get hurt Taylor " he said harshly She let go and they left. Carrie, Alex , charlie and Sam sat on Taylor's bed, they started to joke about things the did when they were younger. "no , me and Tom used to play the floor is lava , I mean what was the point in that game?" Carrie said making Alex and Charlie laugh "did you guys ever ,like suck the bath water out of sponges when you were in the bath?" Sam asked "YES!" Alex said loudly Taylor sat there laughing, until a nurse came in . "hello Taylor , it's time for your blood test" she sang as she set up a table and a doctor came in. The color drained from Taylor's face "N-NO, no !" said she pushing her self as far as she could away from the nurse and doctor . "love , please stop. " Sam pleaded wrapping his arms around Taylor , she was deadly frightened of needles "we just need some blood to run a few tests " the doctor explained "calm down , come on Shhhhhh calm down" Sam sang holding Taylor in his arms , trying to calm her . "ms Lester , we need to start" the doctor said She nodded but was shaking , she buried her face into sams jumper and held out her arm . The doctor tied rubber tubing on her upper arm , cleaned an area near her elbow and started. Taylors muffled sobs became louder. The doctor and the nurse finished then left . "see that wasn't that bad" Alex cooed "it was horrible !" Taylor cried still clinging to Sam . Charlie checked the time , 8:24, in a minute they would have to leave . He informed Carrie and Alex about the time . "really? Well I guess we better go " Carrie moaned and gave both Sam and Taylor a hug. Charlie and Alex said their goodbyes and left with Carrie . As they leave a nurse walks in, "hello my name is lyn-z, if you two need any thing while your here just push that button on the wall" she smiles, her black hair was in pig tails "will any one else be staying in here with Taylor?" Sam asks "no, when this type of thing happens we tend to give the victims their own room" she replied still smiling "will I be able to stay here, tonight with Taylor?" She laughs "yes ,but no funny business or my boss will kill me . I'll get you a pillow and a blanket" she said and quickly leaving the room "she doesn't look much older than us!" Taylor stated and when lyn-z returned she asked for her age "I'm 18, I left high school early and now I'm a nurse " she said happily and left . Sam laid on the bed next to Taylor "are you alright?" he asked, she shook her head and curl up against his chest , he stroked her hair. "don't worry love , every things gonna be ok" he crooned as she sobbed quietly into his chest . "it will be ok" 


	10. Chapter 10

(if you dont like the story, then dont read it , as simple as that) Taylor spent her night talking to sam while the twins , Gerard , Dan and Phil payed mr stewart a visit . The twins knocked on the door, a young girl answered "oh hello jessamine , we're friends of Taylor's . Is your daddy home?" Finn asked her, she nodded "DADDY, PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" she yelled and walked away from the door . A man appeared " may I help you?" he asked "yes, are you mr Stewart?" asked Dan "indeed I am" "please step out side for a minute, sir" He did as he was told Phil spoke, " I and the twins here are Taylor's brothers, that is her ex and this is my partner" he explained " and we know you raped our sister " " how could you believe such a thing!, I am Henry Stewart!, I am a lawyer!-" "cut the crap henny , we know you raped her, they have your DNA , in a few days they will come over to question you" Gerard snapped "I would have never touched that girl!" "really? , you were one of her best customers , are you not?" Henry went silent "I thought so!" Gerard spat , he looked over his shoulder" one each?" he asked and the twins nodded . Gerard smiled and punched Henry in the jaw, he staggered a few steps back "is that the best you can do?" He said gripping his jaw Finn smiled and punched him , henrys nose made a loud Crack and blood started streaming ,jack did the same . Phil tripped him and Dan kicked him in the stomach Gerard crouched down next to him " now if you tell anyone we were here , your dead meat. You got a blood nose and the bruises from a couple of chavs, you didn't see their faces. Understood?" he said, his voice dripped with venom Henry nodded and the five left. A few blocks down the road Phil broke into tears, every thing had taken its toll on the young man. Dan held him and told him it would be alright then took him home after saying good bye to the others. They slowly got to the door of the flat . "why do I let these things happen?" Phil asked "Phil , you can't control what other people d-" " I was the one that should of found a way to get money, I was the one that should grown up faster...not her,she doesn't deserve to be like this" he cried into dans shirt Dan hugged Phil tightly "we all grew up too fast Phil, but that's just what happens . It's horrible but it's fate , we can't control it but we can always hope it gets better" he gave Phil a light kiss on his head " we shouldn't have done anything to night , we should have waited for the police " Phil sobbed "yeah , maybe" The two boys sat on the couch , Dan comforting Phil until he feel asleep in his arms . Dan, not being the strongest guy on earth, couldn't left Phil off of their couch so he grabbed two pillows and a blanket and made Phil a make-shift bed out of the couch . When he was finished he laid down next to him , in dans opinion Phil always looked peaceful when he was sleeping, he looked younger too. He moved a strand of Phil's hair off his face and gave him a lite kiss on the forehead "never forget how much I love you, Phil " he whispered


	11. Chapter 11

Part 9 *a few weeks later* Gerard sat glowering at Sam , HE had gotten Taylor , HE had popularity, HE had friends, HE had a cute little fluffy cat called yoda. And what did Gerard have? A fake girlfriend and a skittle high little brother. Taylor and Sam sat next to Gerard on the couch curled up against each other, Gerard glowered at them as they silently watched tv. A couple of Phil and dans friends were over, One of them, criss had walked over to them and was standing in front of Gerard " can I help you?" he asked leaning to get a glimpse of they tv "where is the nazi gold?" he asked in his best German accent "what?" "where is the nazi gold? Do not lie to me American man!" he raised his voice sending everyone into fits of laughter "stop it criss , you'll scare him" pj laughed. Criss smiled and strutted away. Yoda jumped into Gerard's lap "awww yoda likes you!" Taylor smiled 'wow , a fucken cat likes me! , big fucken deal!' he thought. The fluffy cat settled down and begin to purr "what are you going as for the twins Halloween party?" Gerard asked "um maybe francis ?" Sam looked at Taylor "no! , please don't " she begged , she hated that mask "I'm just joking , I'm going as a zombie, full on make up and every thing!" Gerard raised an eyebrow at Taylor "a fallen angle , and your gonna be a vampire , right?" she answered Gerard He nodded . "will yoda be going?" Gerard asked sarcastically "nah, he too little! He'll be at home cause mazzie is coming to the party!" Sam said happily *later that day* "wow! " Carrie said as she and Taylor looked in the mirror in their costumes . Carrie was in a body suit as lady Godiva and Taylor was in a ripped black dress complete with raven black wings. "damn , Alex is gonna love that" Taylor laughed "shut up!" she giggled Taylor rolled her eyes and looked once more in the mirror. the costume was very well designed and it made it look as if she had really grown wings "what is he even going as?" "I'm not sure " "really?" "yeah I won't tell me , what are Sam and Gerard going as?" "Sam is a zombie and Gerard a vampire" " so all of you guys are the undead ?" Taylor frowned , she hadnt noticed that. "yeah I guess..." "can I ask you something? You have to promise you won't get mad" "yeah I promise, what is it?" "are you with Sam? I mean like do you date him?" she said rather quickly " I-I guess , well me and Gerard weren't really together, it was a just a-" she cut her self off They stood in silence until Taylor's phone started blaring bad romance, she answered the call it was Gerard "hey, Taylor" "hi" "I need you to extend my favor-" "what?! No you said two months that was the deal Gerard . It would be two months tomorrow" "I know and if you want your money you'll be going to that Halloween party with me" "I'm going with Sam" " and?" " that means no Gerard " " do you want your money or not?" his voice was suddenly harsh and cold "your a horrible person!" "and your a whore Taylor , thats just how to world works. I'm taking that as a yes by the way , you'll get your money tomorrow " With that he hung up , a confused Carrie sat down next to Taylor . "I'm not going with him" "but Taylor he said-" " I know Carrie , I have a plan but no ones going to like it..." 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 10 * the party* Gerard and Taylor sat inside the car out side the twins house " here" Gerard said giving her a small bundle of notes "this is only half of what you promised me!" " yeah we'll you weren't very convincing " "what the fuck are you going on about? I've been practically raping you every time we're in public !" " yeah, but it never went any were" " that's because you fucken were paying me to PRETEND to go out with you!" "yes but-" Taylor got out of the car and went inside , RIP was playing loudly , she laughed at the convince of that song being on . The first person she saw was maz He was in swim trunks and nothing else . "maz! Wheres Sam?" she yelled over the music "he's up stairs , in the loo I think " he replied and continued dancing with a girl , she raced up stairs and found Sam walking out of the bathroom . "hey" he smiled "hi" she said pulling him into the bathroom again . His zombie make up was starting to smudge , so Taylor used it a excuse to keep him in there with her . She sat on the bench so she would be the same height as him and started fixing the make up " I broke up with Gerard " she said plainly as if it couldn't mean a thing "really ?... Why?" " he's - he's just -" she didn't know how to answer so she stayed quiet " what does that make us?" he asked She pressed her lips against his , he pulled away " Taylor , I don't want to date you just because your lonely . I date girls to see if-" " Sam , I've been in love with you since we were 13" Sam looked stunned for a second then kissed Taylor... Carrie and Alex danced happily in the crowd of people, Alex had dressed as a black and white circus performer. He checked his watch and smiled at Carrie and lead her upstairs , they herd faint noises coming from the bathroom but ignored it and continued to jacks room. "Alex , why are we here?" " want you to listen to something, I think you'll like it" he said grabbing one of jacks guitars and sat on the bed and started playing a song and singing , it was about lady Godiva . When he had finished he looked over at Carrie "I have one more song for you" he said nervously and started to play a song about being stupid. " wow , Alex their amazin-" he kissed her quickly and then smiled to him self " I've been waiting years to do that" " so have I " she smiled " I-I wrote them for you" he stuttered Carrie smiled, 'THE Alex day ' was nervous about her, HER! " I love them alex, I love you" "I love you too Carrie" Gerard walked threw a sea of drunk sweaty teenagers and saw Sam and Taylor walking down the steps , slightly ruffled , towards a shirtless guys in swim trunks, he made a bee line for Sam . "oh hey Gerard " he said when Gerard had got to them . He punched Sam in the jaw, blood dripped out of Sams mouth , he wiped the blood away and swung at Gerard catching him in the temple . Maz and Taylor stepped between them Taylor trying to how Sam back while mazzie grabbed Gerard "what the fuck was that for?" Gerard yelled "you hit me first !" "because you stole my girl friend" "no I didn't! She's a person and she just chose me over you" Everyone around them had stopped what they had been doing and were watching the argument "well you can keep her! She's just a whore any way!" this time it was both sam and Taylor who punched Gerard. Maz and jack managed to drag Gerard outside onto the lawn and left him out there , where a women soon pasted and helped Gerard . It was lyn-z Taylor's nurse She took Gerard back to her house and helped him with the bruising that Sam and Taylor had left. 


	13. Chapter 13

*ten years later* Gerard and lyn-z knocked on the peppers door , it had been a bit of a while since they were last in London . Sam opened the door and smiled " hey guys, hiya bandit " he said mostly to the little girl standing with the two adults "hi uncle Sam !" "Xavier and lunar are up stairs " the little girl smiled and scurried up stairs yelling for the twins . The adults exchanged greetings when they saw Taylor and started talking " hows Phil and Dan?" Gerard asked "their good, they've just taken della to Manchester so she can see her grandparents " Taylor answered as Gerard looked around at the pictures on the walls there was on of Dan and Phil with their daughter Della , one of the jack and finn with their wives , one of Alex and Carrie with their Son Evan ,one of the ways and one of Sam and Taylor with their twins. There were many pictures of them all when they were younger but he didn't pay as much attention to them. " so how's that new album going?" she asked snapping him out of his day dream "oh it's good" he said as the three young kids ran threw the room Taylor checked her phone and smiled "jack and Rachel with be over soon" "isn't she pregnant ?" lyn-z asked "yeah , their having a girl . He wants to call her rose but jack thinks that Amber is better" The four laughed , everyone knew that Rachel would win this argument . "mummy!" lunar yelled "yeah, what's wrong?" "where's yoda?" the fluffy cat looked down from his perch Sam laughed and grabbed him , lunar xavier and bandit stood at his feet watching excitedly as Sam carefully handed lunar the cat "he's so fluffy!" bandit squealed and then the three kids ran off again . "how's the dancing?" Gerard asked "its good , but hard having to do so many shows in one week " He nodded knowingly , he's been on tour so many times like taylor and knew how hard it could be. "how's the hat company ?" he asked Sam "oh it's good thanks , how's the comics?" "their going good..." Yoda suddenly sprinted threw the room with the kids "YODA!" xavier screamed running after the fluffy cat The adults smiled, one day maybe just maybe they will tell their children a tale of a dancer that they all call Taylor A/N(this are just the main charters family's , some of them weren't born yet: Dan , Phil and their daughter Della Annie Howell-Lester and their son Darren frank Howell-Lester Finn harries and his wife Sydney and their daughter Amy Catherine harries Jack harries , his wife Rachel and their daughter rose amber harries Carrie and Alex and their sons Evan sam day and Timothy Charlie day Gerard ,lyn-z and bandit lee way Sam , Taylor and their twins lunar carrie pepper and Xavier laim pepper and their youngest son Kairan maz pepper along with their cat yoda) 


End file.
